


The Pyramid

by Open_Knowledge



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Author supports sex workers. Y'all better get that coin babes!, Bottom Dean, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Daddy Kink, Drug Use, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love Frank Ocean, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inspired by Music, M/M, Panty Kink, Pimp Castiel, Pole Dancing, Public Blow Jobs, Seduction, Sex Worker Dean, Song Lyrics, Sugar Baby life, Supportive Castiel, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Open_Knowledge/pseuds/Open_Knowledge
Summary: it's hypnotizing, beautiful and captivating. It makes his mouth water, his dick fill up, brain going blank as he watches him move. Castiel has never seen anything like it; has never desired,craved,someone as he does the man up on the club's stage.Dean Winchester is utterly and inexplicably beautiful.





	The Pyramid

**Author's Note:**

> It's all badly written porn and I'm not ashamed at all. 
> 
> This one shot is inspired by Pyramids by Frank Ocean.
> 
> -edit ok but I had this as "one shit." Lmao laugh w me I'm sleep deprived.

* * *

 

He watches the way the kid moves, the way his hips rotate seductively with a firm hold on the metal pole. It's hypnotizing, beautiful and captivating. It makes his mouth water, his dick fill up, brain going blank as he watches him move. Castiel has never seen anything like it; has never desired, _craved,_ someone as he does the man up on the club's stage.

Dean Winchester is utterly and inexplicably beautiful.

The song is almost ten minutes long, and Dean seems more into his actions as the song progresses. The way his body moves, gracefully, keeping up with the beat and giving it his all - Castiel wants to devour him.

_I watch you fix your hair_

_Then put your panties on in the mirror, Cleopatra_

_Then your lipstick, Cleopatra_

_Then your six-inch heels_

_Catch her,_

_She's headed to The Pyramid_

_She's working at The Pyramid tonight_

Castiel knows Dean is aware of the allure he has on men. It shows in the way he moves, in the way that he lets his green doll eyes get a little droopy, smiling enticingly with those full pink lips, rosy cheeks sprinkled with adorable freckles. Rich men fall for the innocent seduction even if they know Dean is far from being innocent. But Castiel knows the only thing that matters to everyone in this upscale strip club is the illusion of having the privilege to devour, taint and take that innocence.

Dean leaves the stage, his hips still moving in that way that makes Castiel go crazy watching. And looking around the dark, smoky club, he's certainly not the only one. Castiel brings the blunt he's holding up to his lips and inhales. He loves Dean at this moment. Castiel loves him always.

_Pimping in my convos_

_Bubbles in my champagne_

_Let it be some jazz playing_

_Top floor motel suite twisting my cigars_

_Floor model TV with the VCR_

_Got rubies in my damn chain_

Those bow legs will be his undoing, Castiel is sure. And it will be Mr. Richardson's as well if the look on his face is anything to go by. The man is just as in love with Dean as Castiel is, and they know it's what keeps the man paying Castiel enough to have his Dean. Castiel would be a little jealous if it wasn't for the fact that he knows Dean is just as in love with Castiel as Castiel is with him. It's the life they both love to live.

The room is filled to the brink tonight. Men of all backgrounds joined together to watch Castiel's most precious possession. He's proud of how far Dean has come such early in the game. The boy is every gay man's dream.

Castiel exhales the smoke, his head a little fuzzy with his high. His eyes are droopy, and probably red due to the weed, and even though he has one of the other strippers grinding down on him where he sits, his eyes never leave Dean. He's high enough to imagine him doing the grinding instead of the pretty redhead.

Dean's eyes meet his as he straddles Richardson's lap, those hips working perfectly on the old man's dick, while also biting his ear. The old guy looks seconds from his orgasm. Castiel all watches this unfold right in front of him where he sits behind them up in the VIP section. He raises his glass to his boy and smirks, winking. The cute, happy smile on Dean's face is everything Castiel hopes to see for the rest of his life.

_Got your girl working for me_

_Hit the strip and my bills paid_

_That keep my bills paid_

_Hit the strip and my bills paid_

_Keep a n—_   _bills paid_

_She's working at The Pyramid tonight_

Castiel's smirk turns amused at the song, Dean's eyes getting that playful gleam Castiel adores so much. He can't wait to take his beloved to bed.

Dean grinds down harder on Richardson, his pouty mouth exaggeratedly opening to let out a moan, whispering something in his ear Castiel can't read on his lips. The heady ambiance of the club is too good for him to ruin his high trying to focus on the empty sweet nothings being whispered to an old, married man. Castiel is just alert enough to know he has to catch the man before he leaves so he can get Dean's allowance.

Dean stands suddenly, turning around but keeping his hands on the man's arms, that beautiful ass covered in nothing but a pair of green laced panties, his beloved's favorite pair from all the ones Castiel has bought for him. Seeing them wrapped around that ass he loves to kiss, bite,  _mark and pound_  is making heat flare even more under his skin. Castiel wants nothing but to take him away from here and have his way with him.

Castiel moves his eyes away briefly to watch the redhead demanding his attention, still grinding on him, making pleasure zing up his spine. The pressure on his dick is wonderful. Castiel wants more of it. His hands reach out to grab the girl's hips, having taken notice that is one of his girls that is doing the job, knowing he won't have to pay extra, or anything at all for the impromptu lap dance. The blunt is still lit between his middle and pointer fingers, Castiel loves every second of it.

"Can you do anything else, baby?" His voice is rough and deep and it all causes the pretty redhead to shiver with pleasure, goosebumps appearing on her beautiful tanned skin.

His girl turns then, smile wide, showing perfect white teeth and full red lips. " _Papi,_ I can do whatever you want. I'll get on my knees right here, right now and warm your dick if that's what you want." She does go down on her knees, her hands rubbing up and down his thighs, his slacks getting wrinkled in the process. Castiel unbuttons the second button of his dress shirt, showing enough skin to see the top side of his Phoenix work, untucking it with his free hand before ashing the blunt. The sleeves are rolled up revealing the feathery tail of the same Phoenix tattoo. His other arm has a very detailed image of sparkly, green, playful eyes, freckles under them and it would be easy for anyone to guess who is the inspiration behind Castiel's latest art.

Castiel hums, free hand coming up to run his fingers through Karla's soft curls while his other comes up to his lips once more to inhale. He keeps the smoke inside, enjoying the rush it brings, his dick still erect and very noticeable, demanding the girl's attention. "Show me what you got, baby girl."

Karla's hands move rapidly to his fly, getting his dick out right there in the club like there's nothing more she would rather be doing than sucking Castiel's dick no matter who's present to see. He sighs softly, throwing his head back in pleasure when he feels the warm, wet mouth on his dick as he keeps smoking, the song helping with his buzz. 

_You showed up after work I'm bathing your body_

_Touch you in places only I know_

_You're wet and you're warm just like our bathwater_

_Can we make love before you go_

Castiel focuses on her technique, figuring out what she has covered and giving advice when he finds it necessary. There's a reason why his girls and boys are highly sought out. He trains all of them well, shows them what they have to do, and gives them the help they seek when needed. They all adore him - _admire_  him because to them Castiel has been the only one truly loving enough to take them in when no one else would. Castiel doesn't want to stroke his own ego, in fact, all their praise makes him feel uncomfortable but he thinks he understands. Finding the feeling that you belong, even if it's in the place someone would least expect, is relieving.

That's how he had met his beloved.

Castiel's eyes open then, the pounding of the music is great, and the sight of Dean is even more so. But his boy is no longer grinding down on Richardson, but rather making his way to him. Castiel sighs. Dean might've seen Karla go down on her knees and is probably ready to take her place. It's always the same. It doesn't matter how much Castiel reminds him that he needs to train every single one of them the same way he had trained him, Dean always shows up when he's doing his job to take care of Castiel the way no one else can. Or so his boy says.

 _The way you say my name m_ _akes me feel like_

_I'm that n _—__

_But I'm still unemployed_

_You say it's big but you take it_

Karla's mouth sucks the head of his dick, one of her hands working the shaft while the other one plays with his balls. Castiel's breath hitches as he keeps his eyes on green eyes and freckled cheeks.

_Ride cowgirl_

_But your love ain't free no more baby_

_But your love ain't free no more_

_She's working at The Pyramid tonight_

Castiel looks up at Dean, those green eyes no longer filled with flirty amusement. His song is almost over anyway, so Castiel ignores Dean's sudden need to stop is performance when he still has men's eyes on him. Castiel always forgives him for everything.

Karla hums on his dick before swallowing him completely and starts sucking and swallowing, putting her throat to work, keeping her hand on his balls. Castiel closes his eyes to those fire burning green ones as he focuses on Karla's mouth. "Fuck."

"I think I can take it from here, Kar." Dean's voice is breathless, and when Castiel opens his eyes, again, he notices the way his beloved's chest is moving as he breathes in and out rapidly. They both argue for a few seconds, Karla not wanting to let go and is Castiel who has to put his blunt out to free his hand to tap his finger on Karla's chin to let her know they are done, using his left hand to grab Dean's right one.

"It's okay, Karla. You did well. You'll be out soon, get ready for me and make me proud, baby." Karla stands from the floor, her head nodding enthusiastically as she leans down to kiss him on the lips. Dean has a very colorful choice of words to throw her way before she leaves but all Karla does is throw him the middle finger. Castiel laughs and pulls Dean down on his lap before the boy decides he wants to start a scene right when the VIP booth is still open for everyone to see.

His dick is still out, hot and wet from Karla's mouth but Dean doesn't seem to enjoy it because next thing he knows, he's reaching out for a napkin from the small glass table sitting in front of the leather black settee they're currently on, and wipes Castiel cock from the remaining saliva. Castiel is so aroused the action feels amazing, and knowing is his boy doing it makes it a hundred times better.

"I hate it when they touch you."

"Beloved it's my job," Castiel responds, his hand coming up to caress Dean's face. The little pout on his lips is sad and not something he enjoys looking at. Every time he sees that look on his boy's face, it makes a searing pain stab his heart. "I'm sorry, baby."

Dean shakes his head, throwing the used napkin on the floor before fully setting his weight on Castiel's lap. "I can't complain, you know. You deal with the same thing every week sharing me with old Ted."

The look on his face doesn't go away, and it further breaks Castiel's heart. He tries to catch the younger man's gaze, but Dean is avoiding him, never having been good at being vulnerable in front of anyone. Castiel thinks perhaps is time to find someone else, someone he trusts, to train his new hires.

He doesn't get to think about it much before he notices Dean reaching for the bottle of lube he always keeps in his coat because it's never bad to be efficient and ready. Especially with Dean who has the habit of catching him off guard more times than Castiel can count on his fingers.

It's then that he remembers his erect cock, Dean's ass sitting on it, only moving back enough to grab it with his free as he holds the bottle of lube with the other. He's working his cock, getting it flush and red and hot again, making him exhale in pleasure. Those pretty doll eyes peer at him through thick, long lashes and Castiel thinks there's no way he's not in heaven.

"Will you fuck me, Daddy?"

Castiel groans, resting his hands on that ass he loves so much, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. "God, yes, beloved. Anything you want."

It's sweet, and beautiful the way Dean moves his panties to the side and starts working himself open using enough lube to make the job easier. Castiel can't take his eyes away; can't look away from Dean's dick straining against the lace panties that match the eyes he loves so much so perfectly. This is truly Castiel's heaven.

"Jesus, beloved," his hands knead Dean's ass cheeks, tracing both of them up his sides right after before moving one to pull Dean's head back to have better access to suck and mark that beautiful neck, while his other moves between them to stroke him through his panties. "I'm so deeply in love with you. You would never truly know how much I adore you."

Dean gasps and moans as he keeps working two fingers in and out of himself, closing his eyes in pleasure and letting Castiel move him around whichever way he pleases.

"Please, Daddy," Dean sobs, his fingers finding that perfect spot deep in him, making him writhe on Castiel's lap. "Fuck me. I need you to mark me as yours. I need to know that it doesn't matter who touches you, you're still mine as much as I am yours."

Castiel groans, looking down at Dean's flushed dick, knowing what his boy is saying is true. Castiel belongs to him just as Dean belongs to him. But Castiel thinks Dean would never truly know how much of his heart, body, and soul Dean possess in his palm. Rather than focusing on that, however, Castiel brings his attention back to his boy; watches with rapt attention as he keeps fucking himself on his own fingers, everyone in that damn club completely forgotten. 

It's for a brief moment where Castiel looks up, catching the hard stare of Richardson, those eyes holding all the envy a married man shouldn't possess for another man's beloved. It's then Castiel decides to stop working Dean's cock, despite the boy's protests, to grab the little remote to close the VIP room from everyone's view. Castiel has shared enough of his boy with Richardson already, and if the look Castiel had seen on the man's face had anything to go by, he knows he's going to have to send Michael or Benny for Dean's weekly allowance.

"Fuck!" Dean's cries brings him back to the task at hand, moving his hand back to his boy's cock. "Daddy, please fuck me. I'm so hot and wet for you." They don't waste time trying to remove Dean's panties and rather helps keep them to the side as his boy desperately moves to slick his cock. Castiel groans, his dick having been neglected as Dean worked himself opened is now painfully flushed red and ready to be engulfed in Dean's tight heat to search for the much-needed relief.

"Gonna fuck me, Daddy? Gonna mark me up from the inside, too?" Castiel moves his mouth back to Dean's neck, sucking deep red and purple bruises on it to show anyone that it doesn't matter how nice he is, Dean is still all his. "Gonna fuck me so hard I won't be able to fuck Ted?" The mention of the man makes Castiel's blood boil, and it's perhaps Dean's intention because when Castiel grips his hips tightly enough to leave bruises and hoist him up over his cock, he goes easily and willingly. "Come on, come on, come on, Daddy. Show me I'm yours-" 

Whatever his next words were going to be are soon replaced by a long, deep, surprised groan when Castiel impales him with his full cock. Dean feels wonderful, tight and warm and wet. It's the best feeling Castiel will never be able to get used to no matter how many times he fucks or makes love to his beloved.

"Oh god, yes. Please, Daddy, please. Give it to me. Let me feel it. _Let me feel you."_ Dean's soft words are whispered in his ears, words that hold so much emotion and desperation. At moments like this, Castiel swears he would do anything to give his boy whatever his heart desires. It's for that reason that he starts thrusting up every time he pulls Dean down. It's all good and pleasurable and hot. Castiel feels the sweat beading on his forehead, on his exposed arms, his face hidden in Dean's neck, breathing out heavily, still gripping his hips so harshly his own knuckles are turning white.

Dean wraps his arms around his shoulder, letting out the most beautiful sounds he has ever had the privilege to hear, and thrust back down riding Castiel's cock. The pounding music is back in full swing, Castiel's high is dissipating the more he tries to focus on fucking his boy with all he's got and it's all he imagines heaven would be if Castiel only knew it existed.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck,  _fuck_! Cas, Daddy, touch me, please." Dean hides his face on Castiel's shoulder, inhaling the heady scent of Cas combined with the expensive cologne his man refuses to stop wearing. It's all beautiful and so good and Dean's getting high on that alone. He sobs again, tightening his hold on Cas's shirt. "God, I'm all yours, Cas. I'm all yours."

Castiel exhales harshly every time he thrust up, it's on a harsh stroke that Dean mewls and throws his head back in pleasure, goosebumps covering that freckled skin. "Oh, Cas, right there, right there." He brings his head back down and moves his mouth over Cas, finally kissing him for the first time that night. Those full pink lips are soft and just _full_ , tempting Castiel to nibble and bite at them, pulling his boy's bottom lip a little as he keeps his hard, fast thrusts. Dean groans, his eyes clenched tightly, his hole doing the same, punching Castiel's air away.

He keeps fucking into Dean, keeping the same harsh pace, moving faster every time Dean asks for it and it's all sweaty and heady and _so fucking good._

Before Castiel knows it, Dean is whispering, "I'm so close, I'm so close. Please touch me. Touch my dick, Daddy please."

Castiel moves one of his hands from Dean's ass to stroke his cock through the panties and feels the way Dean's hole clenches around his own dick, again. Dean sobs once again before going completely still, his hole tightening even further around Castiel before he moans and throws his head back as he reaches his orgasm, smearing his favorite panties with his cum. It's a beautiful sight, seeing those cheeks rosy, emphasizing those adorable freckles, lips swollen from Castiel's ministrations, and eyes glaze over with pleasure as Castiel fucks him through it.

 _"Fuck!"_ Castiel grinds his teeth, close to his own release but being unable to get there. He's on edge, so ready to let himself get lost in the white-hot pleasure that is so close he can taste it. He moves his hand under Dean's own, holding onto his shoulders and bringing him closer to his body. Dean whines low in his throat at the feeling of his oversensitive dick getting friction where it is between them. Castiel is so close, so so close.

It's when Dean clenches around him again that he falls over the precipice, throwing his head back and groaning loud enough for everyone to hear if it weren't for the louder music still playing. He keeps shallowly thrusting into Dean, making his boy whine and grind down against him, his hole clenching and unclenching still. Castiel sighs, letting his arms fall on either side of their bodies to rest on the settee, breathing in the smell of their sex in the air. Dean can still feel him inside as he moves a little, making Castiel groan.

"Oh, God no, beloved. I can't." Dean sighs and hums in response, resting his head on Castiel's shoulder and nuzzling at his neck, taking the scent of sweat and pure Cas. 

"I love you, Cas." The words are whispered against his skin, and he almost doesn't hear them with the loud music still playing. "I'm all yours."

And Castiel is all his.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought about it? I'm gonna go hide lol.


End file.
